Teenage Dream
by fangirlofepicproportions
Summary: "Wally plays the piano. Wally...plays the piano. How is that possible?" Spitfire. Cause apparently 5 years from "Auld Acquaintance" it doesn't exist. Only my second story. R&R!


**Yes, yes, I know. I should be working on Big Girls Don't Cry, but this idea would not leave me alone. I got inspired by this amv "WallArt Teenage Dream " Idk why but it's so cute I nearly cry every single time I watch it. Takes place BEFORE like the last five episodes of season 1. It's easier to work before them. Anyway, umm, enjoy.**

Artemis stepped through the Zeta tubes making a beeline for her bedroom at the Cave. The past week had exhausted her beyond comparison and she wanted to spend some quiet time before she went home. The Cave was silent, none of her other teammates were in sight. Making her way down the hall, though, soft music reached her ears. _It sounds like…piano._ She walked toward the source of the enchanting melody. _Piano…coming from_, she looked at the name on the door, _Baywatch's room? _

o.O.o

Wally needed something to get his mind off of everything that was going on. His grades were dropping, his father was furious. Barry was worried that his training wasn't progressing. His mother suggested that he give up the speedster act until his grades came up. Aunt Iris had been trying her best to defend him, but in the midst of the heated discussion, no one noticed Wally run outside to the nearest Zeta tubes. He went to the Cave, checked to make sure he was alone, then went to his room, and started playing the piano.

Ever since his mother had forced him to take lessons when he was younger, he played the piano when he was alone or needed a distraction. No one knew he played except Robin. When his fingers danced across the keys, everything else was forgotten. No parents. No Uncle Barry or Aunt Iris. No Team. No Justice League. No school. No Kid Flash. No speed. Just ivory keys and slow melodies. He had become so immersed in his music that the Wally didn't even notice the blonde archer enter his room.

o.O.o

_Okay. So, Wally plays the piano. Wally…plays the piano. How is that even possible? _She leaned against the doorframe, silently watching the speedster. A Yamaha keyboard sat against the wall adjacent to the bed. Artemis recognized the song, Beethoven's _Moonlight Sonata_. She listened in awe, _I never knew a song could sound so beautiful._ The last few chords echoed and Wally involuntarily jumped when Artemis started clapping. "I didn't know you played piano, Wall-man."

"I didn't know you enjoying sneaking up on people." He replied.

She shrugged and sat on his bed. "Do you know how to play anything else? Or can your brain only retain that much?"

"Please," he scoffed. "Any requests?"

"Surprise me."

A calm tune began to play, but before Artemis could even try to recognize it, Wally started singing.

_I think you're pretty_

_Without any make up on_

_I think you're funny _

_When you tell the punchline wrong_

_I knew you got me_

_When you let your walls come down, down_

_Before you met me_

_I was alright but things were kinda heavy_

_You brought me to life_

_Now every February_

_You'll be my Valentine, Valentine_

_Let's just talk_

_All through the night_

_There's no need to rush_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I will be young forvever_

_You make me_

_Feel like I'm livin a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep _

_Let's run away and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops_

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch _

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back..._

The piano fell quiet and a beat of silence passed. Wally stared awkwardly at the keys in front of him, not wanting to say anything. Slender fingers grasped his face and soft lips touched his cheek, both leaving as quickly as they came. When he finally overcame his shock, Artemis was already sauntering out of the room. "In your dreams, Baywatch." She called back with a playful hint to her voice. Meanwhile, Wally silently fist pumped.

**Definitely not what I was hoping for. Much different than I thought it would turn out. But, it won't bother me anymore and I can get back to having Writers' Block! **

**Totally forgot my disclaimer. I'd really rather not get sued. I. No. Own. And I added the chorus cause I felt like it was really short.**

**Review?**


End file.
